


vieni a letto

by putsch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: sara and mila get drunk, talk about boys, and decide there's something /much/ better right here.(written for SASO2017)





	vieni a letto

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14061425#cmt14061425
> 
> yes i used google translate for the title, sue me

"Why are men _literally_ the worst?? We don't deserve this kind of bullshit, we are better than him and all his stupid... stupid shit!"   
  
Sara waves her hands in broad, angry gestures that convey her emotion almost twice as much as her words. It reminds Mila how there's no doubt that sje and Mickey are twins, especially when she nearly knocks over a waiter behind her.  
  
"And even when we confronted him he's trying to play innocent, _pah!_ Yeah right."   
  
"You're preaching to the chorus." Mila says, passing Sara another shot. The vodka could be better, but they're too far gone for the good stuff anyway.  
  
"Isn't it preaching to the choir?"  
  
"Who cares? English is stupid too."  
  
"I'll drink to that."  
  
They laugh as they clink the glasses against each other and throw down the vodka. It makes Mila shiver in a good way, the tremors of it lingering in her fingertips when Sara's flushed face grins back at her.  
  
"You should learn Italian, then we can forget about English and boys and run away to, to a nice beach somewhere."  
  
"Oh? Why don't I teach you Russian instead, I bet you'd be a natural."  
  
"Italian is _much_ easier." Sara insists with an arm looped around her shoulders. "Plus, you want to have love right?"  
  
Mila squints, partly because now Sara is right in her face and partly because this can now go one of two ways; and despite all her recent heartbreak of finding out her boyfriend was dating someone else, she still wants to cling to hope she found in the other woman.  
  
"Yes, and...?"  
  
" _And,_ Italian is the language of love, so it would be perfect for you of course."  
  
"Hm, I don't know. I think I'll need some convincing for that."  
  
It's a challenge, a question, and maybe a little bit of her heart. Mila can't help but feel nervous when Sara blinks those pretty eyes in surprise, purses her lips when she thinks, even when they curl into a beautiful smile.   
  
"For one, you can learn phrases like this--"  
  
Sara leans in so close that her lips brush Mila's ear, words in the most luxurious satin soprano that she doesn't understand but still make her face red and her heart race.  
  
  
  
( It's not until the next morning, after Sara taught everything she said in Italian through action in a hotel bed, that Mila agrees that yeah - she can pick up Italian. )


End file.
